


Kiss Me Under the Moonlight

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kissing only, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampire AU, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, Vampire!Minho, also this involves lots of mentions and descriptions of blood, but really nothing explicit happens, it is a vampire au after all hehehe, just for precautionary measures, non-sexual biting licking and sucking, rated T for suggestiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: In nights that are lonely and coldCome quick and keep me in your holdHelp me through this fleeting frightAnd kiss me under the moonlightBecause I have you, and you have meAnd that is all I need, I guaranteeMinchan Vampire AU where Minho needs to feed and his lover, Chan, offers himself for Minho to do so
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Kiss Me Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another self-indulgent fic. This is a very short and quick piece that I needed to get out of my head! 
> 
> Please note that this is **NOT** to be confused with the same au or story as Til Eternity and Red Roses. Those are based on my friend's aus, not mine. This particular fic is not connected/related to it and is completely different in terms of storyline and universe setting.

> **_In nights that are lonely and cold_ **

The ballroom is empty, almost dead and eerily silent. The moonlight seeps in like translucent prisms of elegance, piercing the darkness in various angles. The marbled floors reflect everything perfectly, its surface like crystal-clear water. Up above at the very center of the roof is a large, round glass window, serving as the moonlight’s main passage as if it were a spotlight. 

And just below that window, in the middle of the large ballroom, was a figure basking in the moonlight.

He stood perfectly still, head craned up as his eyes stared at the moon like magnets. There was a look of longing and maybe fear and worry swimming in his eyes, a color of emotions that mixed in the pools of red in his irises. His breathing was even and soft, barely audible unless one had an extreme sense of hearing. Everything in the room was still and cold, until faint footsteps echoed on the marbled floors.

The next thing the figure knew, a pair of arms circled around his waist from behind and a chest pressed against his back; _suddenly the room wasn’t so cold anymore._

> **_Come quick and keep me in your hold_ **

“Minho, why are you by yourself in here?”

Minho hums, picking out the right words in his mind. “I just felt like looking at the moon. It’s extremely beautiful and bright tonight.”

A dimpled smile stretches across the other figure’s face as he nods, “Would you like some company then?”

“I’d like that.” Minho smiles lighty, “Thank you, Chan.”

Chan presses a soft kiss to the back of Minho’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist tighter. Minho melts in Chan’s arms, sighing in contentment as they both stand under the moonlight, basking in its ethereal glow. Chan occasionally kisses the top of Minho’s head, littering feathery kisses on his cheek or the back of his ear as well.

After a few minutes, Chan loosens his grip to turn Minho around so that they were facing each other. Minho gently plants his hands on Chan’s broad shoulders as the older male’s hook onto his waist. “Is something bothering you, love?” Chan whispers softly.

Minho sighs, his uneasy eyes enough to give Chan his answer. “I…” Minho trails off, “I’m a bit hungry.”

Considering they just had dinner an hour ago, Chan knew what kind of hunger Minho meant. Being a vampire for only how many months, Minho was not able to control the hunger and thirst he had for blood so well. Chan has lived as the creature for more years than humans could count, and as a result, was very much in control of his bloody urges. Minho was not the same, inexperienced and constantly lusting for the red, metallic liquid. Perhaps that was why he chose to lock himself indoors in dark rooms, refusing to step foot outside of Chan’s mansion.

 _No_ , Chan did not turn Minho into a vampire; it definitely wasn’t his doing. Minho was a friend of his. Technically, Lee Felix’s friend. Lee Felix was a fairy living amongst the humans, perfectly blending in. He was a joy and blessing, friend to both humans and supernaturals. Lee Minho happened to be one of his human friends, fascinated with their mystical world. Chan just developed a close friendship with him.

But Minho, despite being human, had blood that smelled like an addicting fragrance, and many creatures wanted it. Chan made sure Minho was always safe, but sometimes, the universe had a different story in mind. So when an evil vampire who had gone astray decided to go for Minho’s sweet-smelling blood, events led to him falling prey to the stray. But fate led Chan to him that night, just when Minho awoke with a spirit and body that didn’t feel like his own.

Chan took him home, swearing on his life to help and protect Minho even then.

> _**Help me through this fleeting fright** _

“You’re hungry?” Chan asks warmly, to which Minho meekly nods a response.

“I could always...let it pass.” Minho clears his throat, knowing that Chan is helping him become less dependent on blood and to look for substitutes, “I think I can do that.”

“How long have you gone without it?” the older vampire asks again.

“Almost a month.”

Chan hums, “Hmm, I see.” 

Minho is looking at him, red eyes not as threatening as one would think. Chan gazes back, so much warmth in him despite being a creature who is considered void of life. There is so much warmth and fondness in his gaze, Minho has to tilt his head and ask, “What is it?”

Chan chuckles, and the sound is beautiful, “This is the longest you’ve gone, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Minho answers.

Chan’s smile grows ever-so-slightly, tipping his head forward so that their foreheads were resting against each other’s. “Would you like to feed today?” he asks cheerily.

“Why?” Minho asks in obvious confusion, “I thought…”

“I’m helping you overcome the urge that results in violent tendencies when drinking from humans.” Chan laughs lightly, rubbing his nose against Minho’s as he shakes his head, “I never said you’ll never be able to drink again.”

“And how...how am I going to feed now?” Minho clearly looks lost, and it’s amusing for Chan to see the way the younger’s eyebrows are knit together.

“Me.”

“Excuse me?”

Chan repeats himself with a smile, “ _Me_ , Minho.”

Minho’s confused expression morphs into worry as he makes a protest, “Chan, you know I’m not agreeing to that. You of all should know that I can’t control myself. I can barely keep myself sane when I smell or see...blood. Even if it’s yours.”

The elder vampire cradles Minho’s face in his hands, his touch light and soft. He presses a chaste kiss on his lips before whispering, “No matter what you do, it won’t hurt me. I promise and I mean it.”

“But Chan…” Minho’s voice comes out shaky and a bit broken.

Chan can sense the fear and apprehension in Minho; he had been like that when he was first turned as well. “Are you afraid, Minho?” Chan asks despite knowing the answer.

Minho nods, closing his eyes with a sigh, “I am. I don’t...want to hurt you. You may say that and assure me, but I’m afraid Chan. I don’t know anything about this, I just...I...it’s all so different and new.”

“I know, love.” Chan kisses him again, “I know. But you’ll be alright. I’m here, and I’ll always be.”

Minho opens his eyes to look into Chan’s, gazes like magnets as they refuse to part. “And you won’t hurt me, alright?” Chan continues, “So, trust and believe me when I say you can feed from me for now.”

Minho still looks unsure, biting his lip in contemplation. Chan can only chuckle at his lover, kissing his cheek before letting go of his waist. His hands work on his shirt collar and buttons, revealing the pale skin underneath. Chan slightly tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck to Minho. The younger vampire stares at it, licking his lips subconsciously. 

“If you don’t feed now, you might end up collapsing later, so I’m going to have to force you to feed either way.” Chan points out with a gentle smile, arms circling around Minho’s waist to pull him closer.

Minho nods meekly before baring his fangs and positioning his mouth on the side of Chan’s neck; his hands are firmly gripping the elder’s biceps. Not wanting to back out, he promptly bites down, sinking his fangs into the elder’s flesh. Chan doesn’t react at all; when he brings a hand to Minho’s nape, the younger thinks he should pull away, but when the elder strokes the little hairs there, it gives Minho a sense of reassurance.

He bites a bit harder, the red, metallic liquid finally seeping out. It comes into contact with Minho’s tongue and mouth, and he finds his senses and hunger amplifying as a result. He begins sucking, instantly addicted to the taste. Chan’s blood tastes heavenly, but as if he knew the difference. Still, it felt like Chan’s blood was the best out there, and Minho was satisfied with just him.

Minho half-moans, half-groans as he continues to suck and lick at Chan’s blood, his hunger and thirst finally being quenched. Chan remains calm, standing in a relaxed manner as he whispers assuring words into Minho’s ear. One of his hands remains at the base of the younger’s neck, caressing it, while his other hand gently takes hold of his elbow.

Chan cranes his head upward in the slightest, eyes looking up at the moon. “That’s it, my love. That’s fine.” he continues to assure the younger.

Minho hums in response, swallowing hard as he sucks a few more times. After a while, he pulls away, eyes wide with fear and panic as he sees the red blooms on Chan’s skin, some trickling down onto his crisp, white shirt. He gulps when he sees the bite marks with blood leaking out, voice shaky when he speaks, “Chan…”

Chan probably knows what Minho sees and chuckles softly. “Just lick whatever’s left, Minho. It will be fine.”

Minho does as he is told, licking the remaining blood that has messily painted the area of Chan’s neck. His tongue glazes over the bite wound as well. Minho then pulls away to look at it, eyes finally softening and tense figure relaxing when he sees the small marks disappearing. Of course, only original marks remain - the marks they get from being turned.

Minho finally pulls away to look at Chan, his eyes sparkling and smile brighter now. He’s honestly beyond surprised that he was able to remain sane and composed while feeding; maybe it was because Chan was constantly reassuring him. _He was grounding him like a stronghold, keeping him from straying and losing it._

“Thank you, Chan.” 

“Of course, my love.” Chan smiles back.

> _**And kiss me under the moonlight** _

With Minho still in his hold, Chan brings a hand up to the side of Minho’s neck while the other locks onto his waist, “Hold still, sweetheart.”

He then leans forward, licking the blood that has smeared all over Minho’s mouth, chin and the lower parts of his cheeks. On normal, human perspectives, it would have been weird, grossing others out. But something about it was pleasing to Minho; _it was domestic and intimate_ , like something that would only happen between the two of them to show their care for each other.

He lets Chan cleap up the smeared blood, giggling when Chan’s tongue tickles his skin. Afterwards, Chan pulls away to return his gaze to Minho. “Better?” he chuckles.

“Better.” Minho confirms with a grin.

“That’s good.” Chan chuckles.

Minho snakes his hands up, locking around Chan’s neck as he pulls him closer. “Will you kiss me then?” he asks in a hushed whisper.

Chan smiles against his lips, “With pleasure.”

Then their lips are connected, kissing fervently and passionately. Chan sets the pace, leading Minho in a dance so intimate and satisfying, the younger can only sigh in pleasure. He opens his mouth, allowing the elder to enter and dominate him inside. Chan’s tongue swirls inside Minho’s mouth before tangling with his tongue; he can taste the blood still lingering there, mixed with the taste that is oh-so Minho - so good and so delicious. 

“I love you.” Chan says in between hungry kisses, his hands on Minho’s waist squeezing just a little as he pulls the younger closer against him.

Minho smiles into the kiss, licking at the roof of Chan’s mouth before answering, “I love you too.”

And they continued kissing under the moonlight, drowned in its ethereal and pure glow like a beautiful painting. 

> **_Because I have you, and you have me_ **  
>  **_And that is all I need, I guarantee_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you liked that. Vampire minchan is my absolute favorite to write, and it's definitely my favorite genre/trope. Feel free to leave comments, thoughts and suggestions in comments. Bye for now!


End file.
